Remember Reach
by zestubo25k
Summary: This is pretty much the videos that you see in reach but i added some dialogue with a story. pretty much more story behind noble team. If you like this let me know and i will make more of this. currently working on ch 2


Remember Reach

By, zestubo25k

In legends, there are stories told of a man who was called from the ashes. His reputation was known far out and wide. His speed, agility, and power made covenant forces tremble in his wake. His soul pure and heart as hard as iron. He braved all types of hell to get the job done. There was only one other Spartan who could match this caliber. But this is not his story. Not the one who was to defeat an entire armada and save all of humanity but one who strived to protect the one thing he cared about most. A monument now was a setting to an epic battle with a sorrowful downfall. Can you remember Chief? It was the event before we met. Remember Chief. Remember Reach.

Ch. 1 The New Noble

"Sir we are approaching the noble command operating base in about 5 minutes you better be ready to go." Six woke up from the jolt of the warthog as it pounded its way along the bumpy regions of reach. About 3 hours ago he had been reassigned from his previous mission dealing with the harvest situation. Now he was to receive orders from Noble 1 of Noble Team. Looking at the files given to him by one of the officers he read that he was to replace the previous 6 after some incident that happened about a year before they contacted him. Crumbling up the file into a ball he tossed it behind him and watched it roll in the dirt from the rear view. "Lieutenant don't you need that when you give that to your commander when you get there." Asked the driving marine who was doing his best to keep the warthog from flipping over. "Nah," replied Six as he put his Mark 3 helmet on. "Besides, when have you of a Spartan turning in his homework."

The Warthog stopped at the command station where vehicles and a few falcons where parked together. A few marines where drilling towards the sides of the small barracks and eating chow in the local hall. Stepping out of the warthog Six walked over to one of the marines and asked where the command center was. "Yeah its 3 falcons down right up those stairs." Six nodded at the marine and walked off toward the large docking crate that was command. Passing by one of the falcons he touched one of the wings gently and looked over to see a green Spartan filling up magazines with sniper rounds. He looked up and gruffly nodded his head to the crate where Six walked in. "Wow if this is what Noble Team Members are like, they are gonna hate me." He thought to himself. Walking inside he looked around and saw 4 other Spartans in the room with him. The first one he caught a glimpse of was a large orange one with what looked like a bomb strapped to his chest. "Heh, looks like we won't have to worry if we run outta grenades." He chuckled to himself. He looked to his left and noticed a grey one with a scratched out skull face marked on his EVA helmet. It kinda creeped him out so he decided to go straight to the blue Spartan who was currently in an important call with someone. Walking forward he felt the push of a small thin arm only the sound was a little off. Instead of a thump like most Spartan armour did to another he heard a loud CLANG. Looking down he noticed that the teal Spartan female had only one real arm and the other one was a cyborg anesthetic. Her helmet was off and she gave him a cold stare as a warning to wait and he decided to take a step back and let her do what she needed to do. He looked over at the blue on and called, "Commander, your new noble six has arrived sir." "What the hell?" he thought to himself. He felt as if he was some action figure at the store that was being replaced for a broken one. The Blue Spartan turned around to face Six. He looked like he was in his 30's with his helmet off and a cut on his right eye gave him a kind but deadly look. "Right on time Noble. Let's get straight down to business; you're here to replace our former Six. I'm Carter, Noble 1. 2 and 3 are Kat and Jorge." He pointed at the teal and orange Spartan. "And 4 and 5 are Jun and Emilie." Nodding his head to the camo Spartan and the grey skulled Spartan. "We just got word of a disturbance a few clicks north from here that we are going to check out. So let's move out." All the Spartans moved out passing by six as they did. Kat picked up her helmet and looked at six in disgust. "You'll never replace Six, Lieutenant." "Don't worry hon, the feelings mutual." He retorted following Carter outside to the falcons. "Not gonna lie Six. These are some shoes no one wants to step in." Carter continued as he stepped down the stairs placing his helmet on his head as well. Six heard it his as it locked into place. Walking over to the falcons he climbed aboard one of them and sat next to Jun who was readying his sniper on his lap. Jorge and Carter were sitting across from him as the falcon began to start up. "Well, aside from the cold shoulders and stares I think I can get used to this. I can't even believe no one brought up my old track record- "Oh and another thing." Carter said. Six cringed in his seat he knew what was coming next. "I read your report at what happened at Oni. Even the stuff they didn't want me to see. You best leave that 'lone wolf' stuff here. Understand?" "Yes sir." Six looked down in shame. "Damn. So much for a fresh clean slate here." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see carters patting him on the shoulder. "Welcome to Reach Six."

Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hoped you like it because I put my hardest work on my first story. Please enjoy and if I make more chapters I hope you enjoy those. Thanks for reading


End file.
